Terrabloom
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck takes Jade out to dinner at a romantic resturant


"Hey Jade," Beck said, "Can I take you out to dinner tonight"

Jade laughed

"You're asking me if you can take me out to dinner tonight," she said

"Yeah. I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight"

"Sure," she smiled, "I would love that. Where should we go"

He thought for a minute.

"How about the Terrabloom," he suggested

"Dude," Jade said, "That place is winner style"

"Is it," Beck said, "Well when I look at you I see a winner"

"So you love me again," she asked

"Who said I stopped," he said

"I thought you didn't love me because of the argument we had the other day"

Beck rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said, "Like we've never had arguments before. My not loving you would be like the ocean not having water. It's impossible. I couldn't stop loving you if I tried. I know. I have tried-"

"What?"

"When you broke up with me, it hurt so bad. I felt like my heart was broken. I tried to stop loving you. I told myself I was better without you. I told myself your anxious behavior was irritating at best and infuriating at worst. I told myself a million bad things about you but everything I said that was bad about you I always saw as something I loved."

Beck gazed lovingly at the woman he adored. He loved everything about her. Jade was stubborn and competitive. Even before Jade was a winner she was a winner. She was also mysterious. Oh she had no problem telling you what she was thinking but you never know her mood from one minute to the next. She was also clever almost cunning at the way she would take a situation and turn it to her advantage.

* * *

><p>((Flashback))<p>

_"Jade you've got to be kidding. Moving up to level 14 **after **you poured coffee in Tori's hair. There is no way you're ready"_

_Jade threw him a look._

_"Excuse me? You did NOT just say that"_

_"Yeah," Beck said, "I'm pretty sure I did"_

_"You have 30 seconds to explain yourself," Jade demanded_

_"Look Jade with more privilege comes more responsibility and you have not shown that responsibility. I love you but I am putting my foot down this time. You are not moving up. It's just not going to happen. It's not going to happen now anyway. _

((Flashback interrupted and ended))

* * *

><p>"Beck," Jade said, "What are you thinking about"<p>

"I just... I want you to know something Jade."

"Sure," she said

"In my eyes you're always a winner. I don't always like the way you act but I love you. I am sorry for all the times I forgot to tell you that"

"I love you too," Jade said, "and I know you love me but I never get sick of hearing that"

They went to Terrablooms that night. Jade looked so beautiful. It wasn't just outer beauty he saw. Jade had a deep inner beauty. She was sensitive. She was compassionate and loving. She hid it beneath her tough exterior but she was all those things and he could see into the window of her soul through her eyes.

The host led them to their table.

"Hello," a waitress said coming over, "My name is Angelina and I will be your waitress for tonight. May I start you off with something to drink"

"I will have a glass of sparkling water," Beck said, "and the lovely lady over here will take a cup of coffee. Make sure it's 2 sugars"

Jade grinned. Beck really knew her well.

"Your drinks will be out shortly," the waitress said

They sat in the candlelit restaurant. Jade's hair looked more beautiful with the glow of the candle.

"I have something for you," he told her.

He stood up. Walking over to her chair he pulled out a heart shaped necklace. He placed it around her neck and fashioned the clip. She had seen it in the mall and admired it. He had saved up his money to get it for her. He knew she would probably make a joke out of it but he knew she would like it. Her face lit up.

"Beck that is so sweet," she said.

"Wow," Beck said, "I love this"

"What," she asked smiling.

"The way you like the gift I got you," Beck said

"No. I don't just like it. I love it. Actually I'm grateful to you for so much but including the argument we had the other day"

"You are? Why are you grateful about a fight?"

"Beck," she said, "You are the only one who loved me despite my faults"

"Faults," he said, "I didn't realize you had any"

She blushed.

"Be real Beck. You know I have faults"

"Maybe you do," Beck said, "But to me they aren't faults."

"What would you call my jealousy"

"Flattering," Beck said, "Annoying but flattering"

Jade laughed

"Look Beck my parents only loved me when I did what they wanted me to do. They loved me only when I fit their mode. You love me always. You show me I'm better then what I thought I was"

* * *

><p>((Flashback))<p>

_"Go sit on the steps"_

_"And if I don't," Jade demanded_

_"Then it doesn't matter," Beck said, "I love you anyway"_

_"You do?"_

_"Jade I will always love you. I don't care if you cheat I would still love you. When I stop loving you is the day the sun falls into the moon."_

_"That can't happen," Jade said_

__"Neither can my not loving you__

* * *

>Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious<p><p> 


End file.
